Episode 3261 (5th August 1991)
Plot Derek is done trying to get through to Steph after being called a busybody for his efforts. Andy and Steve ask Jim to help them start an amateur radio station. Jim agrees despite the illegality of it as it'll keep them out of trouble. Winnie Dyson calls Emily and lets her know that Percy is in hospital. Not knowing what's wrong with him, Emily is full of remorse. Deirdre worries about what people are saying about her. Emily visits Percy and finds him weak and washed out, having had an asthma attack. He's puzzled as he's never had asthma before. Emily fears that the stress of the move brought it on. Jim gets the electrical equipment to make a transmitter for the lads. Percy makes Emily promise not to tell Phyllis where he is. Deirdre decides that she's finished with men and starts looking for work. Sally tells her that Alf needs help at the shop. Deirdre laughs at the idea. Mavis prevails upon Steph not to throw all her happiness away as she'll regret it. Steph is spared the lecture when Des arrives home. Liz gets suspicious when Jim tells her the twins are working hard at the bike shop. Andy and Steve manage to set the transmitter up and can be picked up by radios. Phyllis finds out about Percy from Mrs Dyson and rushes to his bedside. When Emily visits Percy, Phyllis accuses her of throwing Percy onto the street. Emily rushes from the hospital upset. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss Guest cast *Winnie Dyson - June Ellis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Bike Shop *Jim's Cafe *Weatherfield General - Ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The McDonald twins set out on a new venture which might be illegal, could be troublesome, but promises a load of fun. And is Emily Bishop the cause of Percy's hospitalisation? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,090,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow (to Sally Webster): "You wouldn't remember Elsie Tanner would yer? She used to live in this street. It was always 'Elsie Tanner this, Elsie Tanner that'... Men. Always men! By 'eck, she kept tongues wagging. I never thought it would be me taking over from her though." --- Steph Barnes (to Mavis Wilton): "I was just sorting through me laundry. Yer know, me dirty linen. I was thinking of washing it in private." Category:1991 episodes